


Among Some Unanswered Questions

by The Red Duchess (Sherian)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/The%20Red%20Duchess
Summary: One day in his life, Erik wondered himself when and how had started everything.





	Among Some Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've returned from hell, also known as University, and to celebrate my temporary release I wrote a new fanfic! I hope you like. :D

_For how long had he been watching at that old pendulum clock?_ He asked himself while he waiting for the exact time to she'll arrive at her usual classes, Christine had always been punctual and that wasn't the problem now but that the last weeks they had occupied their hours of classes to carry out improper acts between a teacher and his student.

 _When had they come so far?_ He asked himself when he heard her footsteps in the hall leading to the living room and a familiar sensation rush over his body as soon as he saw her approaching. She looked... there wasn't a word to describe her, she was absolutely perfect in that not very modest dress that showed her attributes for below her neck. A breeze came in through the window and a lock of her hair moved, that day her hair was carefully picked up in a simple hairstyle and only small drops fell on her face, he caught his breath.

 _When had he become addicted to her kisses?_ He asked himself while they kissed and he felt her hands roam his back; _It was almost a miracle that she return the kisses with the same passion as with what received them!_ Erik vaguely remembered how timid they had been the first few times a few months ago; however, he knew deep inside him that since he had taste her lips for the first time he had wanted to feel them against his own again and again.

He pulled away from her slowly. "Christine, you seem happy to see me"

"I missed you," she admitted before approaching and kissing him again, this time he didn't stay like a statue and let his fingers run over her milky shoulders. Christine meanwhile took the opportunity to slide her fingers to the nape of his neck touching his _hair._

"I'm surprised to see you with your wig..." she whispered as she walked away, "...and with your mask inside the house", she smiled to him "Have I ever told you that I like you better without them?" She asked looking him directly into his golden eyes.

"A couple of times" he admitted realizing that it was the first time in a long time that he did, he didn't even know why he did in the first place.

"Maybe you need a reminder," Christine whispered in his ear before beginning to kiss his face. He trembled at such an act, he hadn't become accustomed to this even after several months of the relationship. _Why did Christine want to touch a monster like him?_ He asked himself as he watched the gleam of his white mask in the hands of his beloved.

Christine approached to kiss him again, she placed her lips gently over his and sighed into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his back and welcome them to his caresses, her hands tentatively touched the fabric of his back as the kiss increased, it was then when his mouth left hers to move to her neck.

***

"We need to review the lessons," he forced himself to say, stopping his footsteps when she guided him to the adjoining room. "Shh ..." She silenced him, dropping herself onto the bed and Erik instinctively placed himself on top of her, he didn't know if it was because of the magnetism of her body or if it was that scent that made him go crazy.

"They can wait ..." she whispered, unbuttoning his shirt buttons one by one nimbly. Her fingers ventured for his skin, first at shoulder height, and from there they slid down the rest of his back until she completely removed him the cloth that covered it.

 _When had taken this course their relationship?_ If he remembered that less than a year ago they had a normal relationship between of teacher and a student. _When had they become lovers?_ He asked himself when his fingers instinctively began to unbutton her dress, enjoying the sensation beneath his fingers and that agonized heat invaded his body.

 _Since when had her innocent Christine became this woman passionate and desperate for his touch?_ He asked himself when he felt her rubbing against his crotch, arousing a desire in him perhaps inappropriate that a teacher must feel for his pupil; he didn't know, and at that moment perhaps it was the least that mattered to him.  It wasn't relevant when she moved that way so deliciously sinful against him, not when she squeezed her body against his tightly and looked at him the same way he did, not when she had allowed him to touch her in so that intimate way.

He froze and stopped his caresses. _When had she become so ...?_ He couldn't finish the sentence; a chill ran through his skin when he felt her hands below his navel in a desperate search for the belt of his pants.

"Wait, Christine!" He stopped her advances and walked away from her. "We ... No, we cannot, we should not ... do this" Erik stammered away from her touch as he felt her approach. "This type of actions are not correcting between us" He wanted to have said those words before, long before they both tasted the pleasures of the flesh for the first time when he still could settle with a hug in his most twisted fantasies.

"Why not?" She looked at him as he got up from the bed. Erik was silent for a long time deciding that he should tell; he should tell her that it wasn't right for a young, beautiful and talented girl to be with him, a pathetic excuse of man when there were men more handsome and young out there.

"Don't you like me anymore?" She covered the nakedness of her breast with her hands. "Is it?" She asked alarmed not to hear a word from him. It had to be, she thought absently as she buttoned the front buttons of her dress, she hadn't had much experience in this and maybe he had tired of that or maybe he hadn't been attracted to her in that aspect and she had urged him to perform such acts. He could never see her as something else, not even when ... Christine struggled to keep her hands from shaking as she buttoned the last buttons, "Erik, Answer me! ...is it?" She raised her voice more than she would have wanted.

But he remained silent, assimilating her words, _how dare she think such a thing? Had she never seen herself in a mirror?_ The problem wasn't her but him, his age, his position, the friendship he had with her father _. God! What would he tell him if he knew what he had been doing with his daughter?_ He found himself then staring at her almond-shaped eyes, saddened by his own fault once more. _He was making her suffer once more!_ He mentally reproached himself before he saw a tear trickling down her cheek.

“Oh, my goodness, no, my dear," he answered hastily before she thought of it that way. "You don't deserve this, Christine, you're beautiful, perfect, you should be with someone like that." He extended his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"For me, you are," she declared, smiling his and placing her hand over his. "You always have," she whispered loud enough that only they could hear. Her eyes shone with so much love that no one had looked at him. "I love you, Erik," she said with such tenderness and ease that her mother ever did.

"Dear, Erik ...," he paused before continuing. "I love you, too, Christine." He spoke in a choked voice before asking himself, _when did he realize that he was hopelessly in love with Christine Daaé?_ He watched in fascination as she pulled off his wig. Then for the first time in his relationship, he kissed her, not a passionate one but a chaste kiss that placed at the corner of his lips as tears rolled on his cheeks "Thank you, Christine", "thank you," he said as he pressed his withered mouth to her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays, <3  
> PD: As you can read, my English isn't the best... so if you find any errors, I'd be very happy if you'll tell me, thank you! We read up us soon ! :D


End file.
